


Не все йогурты одинаково ахаха

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Horror, M/M, a bit of Alien fanon, a bit of Trigun fanon, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько он себя помнил, Тацума всегда имел отличное чувство юмора.<br/>Смех Зуры напоминал рокот волн – величавый, неспешный и неумолимый.<br/>У Орё-чан и голос, и смех звучали как перезвон колокольчиков на ветру, лёгкий и нежный.<br/>Когда смеяться начала Муцу, переливчато и тонко, прямо как настоящий соловей, начали исчезать люди...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не все йогурты одинаково ахаха

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды "Ленивый космос" на SM-Wars-2014.

В вентиляционном проходе было темно и почему-то сыро. Скорее всего, полетел увлажнитель воздуха, но сейчас это казалось самым последним, о чем стоило волноваться.  
Тацума подтянулся дальше, извиваясь всем телом. Вентиляционные шахты расчитывались явно не на его комплекцию. А жаль.  
Он заблокировал все отсеки через бортовой компьютер. Тот упорно спрашивал «Вы уверены?», а ведь Муцу давно хотела поменять этот настырный майкрософтовский софт на что-то современное, но у них всё никак не доходили руки. Муцу…  
Тацума тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя ненужные мысли.  
«Сосредоточься!»  
Подсвечивая себе фонариком, он сверился с распечатанной картой коммуникаций и повернул влево. Ещё двадцать метров — и на этом вентиляционная труба заканчивалась. Медотсек располагал своей системой обеспечения, и, чтобы пробраться туда, нужно было пройти ещё двенадцать метров направо.  
Муцу стояла к нему спиной возле двери в камбуз с противоположной стороны. Даже в то и дело гаснущем жёлтом свете аварийных ламп Тацума узнал её по одежде. Потому что по-другому не представлялось возможности.  
Тацума преодолел половину пути, когда она его услышала. Он старался идти тише, но Муцу всегда отличалась хорошим слухом, да и в тишине практически мертвого корабля любой шорох казался грохотом.  
Сердце упало в желудок, когда существо в одежде Муцу повернуло морду и хищно оскалило зубы в безумной улыбке.  
Тацума никогда ещё не бегал так быстро.  
Вообще-то, в медотсеке тоже мог кто-то быть. Малыш Юнген или механик Джулиан. Или бортовой кок Картер. Да кто угодно.  
И тогда ему конец.  
– Старый я уже для таких вещей, – посетовал Тацума, врезаясь на полном ходу плечом в приборную панель – притормозить времени не оставалось.  
Чудовище впечаталось мордой в то место, где только что находился он сам, и затрясло головой. Распушенные волосы были грязными и всклокоченными. Муцу всегда ходила с аккуратным хвостом, чему Тацума со своими лохмами «после каждой помывки головы новая причёска» всегда завидовал.  
Тацума дёрнул рычаг, открывая дверь люка на себя. Воздух вырвался из отсека и зашипел. Чудище отскочило, и Тацума улучил момент, чтобы пнуть его ногой, отсылая в короткий полёт до ближайшей стены. Он едва успел закрыть дверь, как что-то тяжёлое врезалось в неё снаружи.  
Внутри отсека оказалось светло: здесь было также и своё освещение, сработавшее на открытие двери.  
Он был здесь один.  
Тацума обессилено осел на пол и шумно выдохнул. Получилось.  
– Ахаха, – произнёс он и тут же в ужасе закрыл себе рот ладонью.  
В ответ снаружи раздался чужой смех. Звук шёл словно откуда-то из колодца, гулкий и страшный. Через несколько мгновений коридор за стенами отсека взорвался смехом, жутким и безумным, на разные лады.  
Тацума узнал бас Юнгена, высокий, с присвистами, хохот Джулиана.  
Ещё через полчаса они все соберутся под дверями.

Сколько он себя помнил, Тацума всегда имел отличное чувство юмора.  
Ему нравилось смеяться, громко и заливисто – над чужими шутками и над своими. Смеяться, видеть ответные улыбки, усмешки и приподнятые уголки губ у особо серьёзных людей. Смеяться, видеть искорки в чужих глазах, когда становилось заметно, что человек улыбается искренне, от всей души. Тацума называл эти искорки «смешариками». В конце концов, «смех продлевает жизнь» – таким кредом он руководствовался по жизни.  
Не все люди понимали его правильно.  
– Нужно быть серьёзнее, всю жизнь на смехе не проживёшь, – говорил Зура. Брови у него сходились на переносице, когда он хмурился, и это казалось забавным.  
Смех Зуры напоминал рокот волн – величавый, неспешный и неумолимый.  
Не каждый понимал, что всё-таки прав в отношении его смеха.  
– Ты такой искренний, Тацума-кун, – у Орё-чан и голос, и смех звучали как перезвон колокольчиков на ветру, лёгкий и нежный.  
Не все люди воспринимали его всерьёз.  
– Просто оставь его, он таким родился, – хмыкал уголком рта Шинске. Смех у него рождался где-то в груди, зычный и низкий, от него по спине бежали мурашки.  
Гинтоки обычно смотрел на него минуту-другую ничего не выражающим взглядом. А затем закидывал руку ему на плечо и ржал, как лошадь, пока у них обоих не заканчивался воздух в лёгких, и не начинало колоть под рёбрами.  
У Гинтоки смех казался сиропом. Его хотелось слушать и вяло барахтаться, наслаждаясь его звуками. Тацума любил слушать его смех, положив раскрытую ладонь на голую грудь, а ещё…  
…– Ох, – голова казалась набитой свинцом, когда Тацума вынырнул из полузабытья.  
Он всё ещё сидел на полу. Наверное, просто отключился после того, как добрался до относительно безопасного места.  
Пошарив в кармане, Тацума достал небольшой контейнер с образцом. Белая жидкость переливалась под лампами и казалась совсем безобидной. В медотсеке находился прибор-анализатор, последняя новинка для космических челноков во врачебной среде. Тацума выторговал её совсем недавно у каких-то инопланетян из галактики Микроскоп.  
Нужно было проверить его, разобрать до последней ДНК.  
Тацума поднялся с места. Ввёл данные в компьютер, проверяя вначале состояние корабля. Разгерметизации не отмечалось – уже хорошо. За дверью стояла тишина, но на тепловом радаре отчётливо были видны все члены экипажа. По крайней мере, ещё живые члены экипажа. Превратившихся чудовища не жрали, они нуждались только в свежей добыче. Хреновый пищевой цикл. В замкнутой системе, наподобие космического корабля, у них не оставалось шансов на выживание.  
Они купили это йогурт на Уране.  
Какой-то ушлый проходимец понял, что в условиях газообразного состояния планеты очень неплохо выращивать некоторые полезные грибовидные культуры. Да и торговался он отменно, цену не снижал, чем искренне восхитил Тацуму. Смеялся он так, будто скрипели старые доски, сухие и растрескавшиеся от времени. Тацума не видел деревьев уже несколько месяцев и потому не сильно расстроился из-за потраченной суммы.  
Муцу тогда оглядела ящики с провиантом критическим взглядом, повернулась к малышу Картеру.  
– Сойдёт, – кивнул тот.  
Картер и оказался первой ласточкой.  
Будь это кто другой, тем более сам Тацума, они бы сразу ничего и не заподозрили.  
– Да дураки эти Джои, – в сердцах стукнул Картер по столу в один прекрасный вечер.  
Распорядка дня они придерживались благодаря бортовому компьютеру. В тот раз кто-то затронул тему экспансии Земли аманто. Он знал, кто такой Тацума, и никогда не стеснялся высказать своё мнение. Разжав кулак, Картер пожал плечами и собрался было подняться с места.  
– Ахаха, – вместо этого сказал он. Смех у него походил на лязг металла.  
Можно было бы сказать, что ему не повезло и он наконец-то заразился от Тацумы позитивным отношением к жизни, но Картер был не из таких людей. За много лет, проведённых вместе в космосе, Тацума вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы тот смеялся.  
Вторым заразился Юнген. Смех у него походил на рокот старого двигателя автомобиля, громкий и нервный.  
Когда смеяться начала Муцу, переливчато и тонко, прямо как настоящий соловей, начали исчезать люди.  
За считанные дни корабль превратился в ходячий цирк, в котором люди вначале смеялись до колик, а потом мутировали, отращивали когти и зубы, теряли дар речи. Кидались на тех, кто ещё не заразился, и, хохоча, рвали их на куски.  
Тацума сглотнул, отбрасывая воспоминания. Нахмурился, заметив своё отражение на экране компьютера, – всклокоченный ещё сильней обычного, очки где-то потерялись. Уголки губ смотрели вниз – самая разительная перемена в его облике.  
Потому что происходящее было совсем не смешно.  
Компьютер закончил анализ, на экране замелькали строчки выкладок. Тацума наклонился ниже, впиваясь взглядом в линии и графики.  
Нужно было найти решение, понять, как это работало. Купленный на Уране йогурт оказался единственной едой, которую еще не превратившиеся весельчаки могли есть, когда их поначалу пытались изолировать в отдельных каютах.  
«…биологический мутаген…»  
«…практически мгновенная деградация личности…»  
«…найти лекарство не представляется возможным…»  
«…ахаха…»  
«…аха…»  
«…перезагрузка…»  
– Внимание! Разгерметизация! Внимание! Разгерметизация!  
Тацума не дождался перезагрузки системы, просто быстро нырнул в спасательную капсулу. Если ранее он питал какие-то надежды, то сейчас времени оставалось в обрез. Стоило бы запустить программу самоликвидации корабля, чтобы никто ненароком не натолкнулся на него, но раз этим чудовищам в обличье бывших друзей удалось разнести обшивку в поисках еды, то вакуум всё сделает за него.  
Зацепившись за скафандр, Тацума хотел было засмеяться, но смех застрял в груди противным липким комком. Возле штурвала обнаружилась старая фотография. Тацума и забыл про неё давно, оставил там, ещё когда первый раз пользовался челноком, много лет назад, чуть ли не после первого своего полёта. В груди сразу же потеплело.  
На выцветшей фотографии были запечатлены он и Гинтоки. Ещё в старой одежде со времён войны, как только тот фотограф их потом нашёл, чтобы передать снимок? Закинув руки друг другу на плечи, они улыбались искренне и весело, хотя чему было улыбаться на войне, никто толком объяснить не мог. Наверное, хотя бы тому, что они живы и есть друг у друга.  
Гинтоки в безопасности на Земле. Это хорошо. Значит, ему есть, куда возвращаться.  
– Мне жаль, Муцу, – прошептал Тацума одними губами, отстыковываясь от корабля.  
Его могут не подобрать.  
Или если подберут, то лет через пятьдесят.  
– Я хочу домой.  
Гинтоки обещал дождаться его несмотря ни на что.


End file.
